


Sequin Disaster

by BlueFishyLove



Series: Ignite Our Love [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crack, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Firefighter!Jaebum, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kang Younghyun | Young K | Brian briefly mentioned, M/M, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Mentioned Mark Tuan, Mentioned Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Not Beta Read, Only Proof Read, Smut, but not really, but whats new, domestic-freeform, im jackbum trash, the firefighter au no one asked for, unbetaed, yes i made that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: A sequin dress, a bathroom stall, some alcohol and a bachelor party. Things get more steamy than you think and the bachelor boy isn't even included.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: Ignite Our Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Sequin Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> writting smut on my phone seems to be the most appropriate way to write smut nowadays

Okay, yes. Maybe punching that one strange dude that ogle and touched his husband was too much but in his defence, Jaebum was drunk and that dude was really disrespectful to all of his party anyway. If it wasn't Jaebum who punched him it would probably be someone else. 

Probably not. 

And yes okay, the dude had no idea of knowing Jackson was escorted, taken, had sealed the knot but he was still so disrespectful. Who in their right mind grabs the ass of the first male in a sequin dress they see and ask how was the bachelor? 

Okay, yes, maybe Jaebum was too quick to act, maybe his drunk husband alarm was too quick to judge but he would never sit idle while others hited on his husband. 

Husband, that is more than capable to take care of himself if he has to but is also kind and understanding and would probably try to solve the misunderstanding before solving his grabbing attack. 

Turns out the stranger danger was Bambam's new boyfriend for the evening and in his defence he thought Jackson was Bambam. After all how many males do you know willing to wear a sequin dress for their friends bachelor party and doesn't for said friend instead of actually getting strippers to do it instead. 

Gays. Broke gays. That's who.

Even though Bambam isn't broke at all, he might as well be rich but then again Bambam likes that kind of things and Jackson likes Bambam too much to ever tell him no. So in conclusion, Jaebum was on the wrong and he was also so fucking lucky stranger danger didn't press any charges. As a fire fighter that be bad for Jaebum, he'd probably be in suspension for a couple of weeks. 

So fucking lucky.

Except he isn't because they are sitting in the same table, across each other. Jaebum is still drunk but also he's so fucking pissed. He was scolded by everyone of their party and they set him some boundaries if he was to enter the nightclub with them. To be fair, he did scare poor Brian, he does hate himself for that, just a little bit. 

What he's pissed about the most, jaw protruding, is that stranger danger seems scared of him. Looks at him with those big scared filled eyes and checks his surroundings every once in a while to be sure they are not left completely alone, that he has someone to grab from for help as if Jaebum is a loony that would kill him. 

Jackson and Bambam had been gone for a while. To change outfits Jaebum presumes cause he knows Jackson wants to keep his intact to resell if able -also would like to minimize people grabbing him cause they think he sells his body, also also he'd love to keep Jaebum out of jail for mass murder at a nightclub- and that's when Bambam comes back with his still on. 

Jaebum raises an eyebrow but doesn't actually address the thought. Bambam mouths him "commando" while pointing at his crotch and honestly Jaebum was just fine not knowing. The younger male approaches his friend and whispers something in his ear to which Jaebum notes the excitement both in the stranger danger's eyes and pants as said male rises from his seat to go dance with Bambam. Jaebum hopes the younger is sensible enough not to start fucking on the dance floor.

It's not easy to achieve, Jaebum should know, his husband has been a horny teen once. So horny, in so many weird places. Jaebum laughs at the memory as he decides said husband has been gone for a while and walks towards the bathroom to see if he's alright or if he needs to throw even more punches. 

The men bathroom is unexpectedly clean and empty, except from one stall from which can be heard grunts and groans. Jaebum clears his throat not wanting to scare anyone who might be there and the grunting abruptly stops. 

There is a silence extending in the bathroom space. 

"J..jaebum?" comes Jackson's voice from the stall, small and ashamed? 

Jaebum giggles and replies with a firm "Yes, hun?" and giggles more at the sigh of relief that comes from the stall. 

He walks closer to the stall, gets a gleam of a panicked Jackson in the mirror and comes to a halt before the opened door. It reveals Jackson in a weird position trying to get the zipper of the dress free and obviously failing. He suppresses a laugh. 

"Can you help me?" Jackson asks him and Jaebum just nods, not trusting his mouth at the moment.

The stall is big enough for a person but suddenly get small and crowded with Jaebum tall and broad-shoulderd in the equation, closed door as well. Jackson's well build ass and his little back curve comes abruptly flat over Jaebum's front pants as Jackson relax his body, releasing himself from his previous weird position. 

Jaebum tries not to think, either about his husbands back or his thighs or his ass or anything really. What he tries to think about is the task at hand, the zipper that he need to lower so Jackson can wear his jeans and plain t shirt and they can walk back out to the deafening music and not have fun with the rest of their company. 

He grabs the zipper as gently as he can, they still need it in rather good condition to resell, and pulls it down as he holds the fabric around it steady to make it move down easier. The zipper doesn't move though. So he tries again, Jaebum is not a quitter after all but the zipper still doesn't go down. 

"Is everything okay?" Jackson's soft voice asks and backs a little bit onto Jaebum since there isn't much room in their stall. Jaebum lets a small hiss out with the movement and Jackson stills in fear he stepped on him or anything really.

"Gimme a second hun" Jaebum says huskily into Jackson's ear making the younger bite onto his lower lip. He can smell the liquor, Jaebum had swallowed like a first year in his first college party in the first thirty minutes in the pole dancing bus and he wonders how much of that has his husband actually digested. 

Jaebum tries one more time to lower the zipper as he uses more force and accidentally moves his hips forward too. The zipper stays still but there is an unmistakable tent in his pants now and honestly he should, they should be expecting it, Jackson's curves where always his weakest point. 

Jackson lets out a squeak as he is pushed forward and he can feel his husband hardening member pressed between his ass cheeks.

"Jaebum...what's with the zipper?" he asks and his voice comes out a little more huffy than he wants to.

"I think it's stuck" Jaebum says and gives it another yang accompanied by another thrust forward and another squeal from Jackson. "Definitely stuck" he repeats as his enemy -the zipper- stands as still as it was before. 

Jackson is somewhat panting now, he is pressing against the wall in front of him with his hands to hold upright because that one last thrust was too powerful and out of the blue. 

Jaebum catches it and frowns. "Honey? Are you okay?" he asks as he leans closer on to his husband, pressing their bodies unbelievably closer and hugs his waist. Only that his hands don't come full circle as they find a rod in the midst of the air. 

Jaebum chuckles. "Oh cutie~" he says and Jackson feels like he is visibly turning red. 

"You got hard first you dumb ass!" he whisper shouts, afraid that anyone could walk in the bathroom at any minute, its been a while since the last time they did it anywhere public. 

"I'm drunk, what's your excuse?" Jaebum jabs back at him and presses his hips forward again, waits for the little gasp that leaves Jackson's mouth and circles his thump around Jackson's cock head, to gain a loud moan.

"I'm married to you!" Jackson whines and tries to turn around but Jaebum doesn't let him. 

"True, but not a good excuse" he whispers in his ear right before he bites his lob and then starts kissing his neck sloppily. Jackson squirms a little and starts moaning as Jaebum dry humps him a couple of times and massages his cock. 

"Jaebum, I don't h...have any more underwear with me" Jackson says as soon as Jaebum can feel the pre-cum spreading in his husbands boxers and he smirks on the latter's neck. 

"I thought you loved the thrill of going on commando" he says huskier than it was probably needed as he presses his thumbs inside the waist band and lets the stained fabric fall on the floor. 

Jackson draws in a sharp breath as the cold air comes in contact with his warm dick. "We are not in college any more, Bummie" he says even though he knows they are both turned on by the thought. 

"Doesn't that double the thrill?" Jaebum suggests as he serves a couple of fingers for Jackson to suck and presses a couple more times his hardness on Jackson's curves. 

Jackson complies, sucking on his husband's fingers hungrily, sloppily and moaning at the mere thought and friction between the jeans and the dress.

"I don't have any condoms on me" Jackson moans as Jaebum raises the dress up over his bum, takes a couple step backwards to give Jackson some space to bend and pushes his two first fingers in. Jackson takes a sharp breath in before relaxing, welcoming the all too familiar sensation and moans softly at the pleasurable intrusion.

"It's okay for one night honey" Jaebum assures him and Jackson knows it is, because they are both tested and clean, they just prefer to keep cautious because you never know. Especially in places like these. 

There is another finger and even though Jackson loves how much Jaebum is taking care of him they are not in the comfort of their home. 

"B..Bummie come on..."he whines backing up his hips harshly and shuddering with a loud moan when Jaebum's fingers curled-punch his prostate. 

"Whoa there love, impatient much?" Jaebum joked worriedly, that was kinda harsh.

Jackson only whines and Jaebum chooses to chuckle. 

"Okay, okay" he says finally as he unzip his pants and pulls out his member. He gives a couple of strokes to it to prepare it for the game and places it over Jackson's entrance. 

He feels giddy like its their first time ever, doing it at the bathroom of a nightclub. Its not really, unless you count it as first time in an actually clean bathroom. He lowers his left hand over Jackson's left thigh and grabs him firmly as he starts pushing inside. 

Jackson introduces his cute little raspy moans to the room and Jaebum feels blessed all over again. He always loved the sounds Jackson makes.

Once fully inside he gives Jackson a couple of seconds to adjust and bites his lips as he feels the all too familiar warmth surrounding him. When he feels Jackson backing his hips he starts thrusting forward with a soft chuckle and a raspy moan from the latter. 

He lets his hands circle around the youngsters hips as he thrusts inside him, slow to fast and he holds him still, for doing a more precise work.

Jackson pants as much as he does if not more but he also lets out lewd sounds like wet moans that excite Jaebum because he doesn't know how he does it. 

Doesn't know how Jackson can make a moan sound wet. His for sure sound gruphy and dry. He keeps a steady pace for a while before he feels Jackson tap his left wrist and he stops abruptly. 

"Are you okay?" he asks frowning as he waits for the answer, worried.

"Yes, its just...can we change position, my knees start to hurt" the younger asks in a small voice, almost as if he is ashamed of the request and Jaebum can't help but find it cute. 

"Of course hun" Jaebum is fast to pull out and back away as he lets Jackson decide what their new position should be. 

He is kinda impressed with his husband flexibility as he takes a seat on the toilet, throws his legs in the air and spreads his ass cheeks exposing his entrance and welcoming Jaebum back inside, all in two moves. 

Jaebum briefly thinks 'your knees hurt but laying on your spine is fine' but doesn't say anything as he presses his dick back inside the warmth he missed for those two minutes he was out of. So he continues almost instantly with his previous fast pace and seems to be so much easier to hit on his husbands prostate from this new angle as Jackson lets a couple strangled moans every time he presses against it.

His vigilant pace doesn't last long before his strokes start to become more irregular and slow. He pants harder than before and grunts out of pain a bit before he stops completely. 

"Honey" he starts as he pulls out and Jackson showers him with a worried look. "This position hurts my back" he admits as one of his hands reach behind and put pressure on a specific part of it. 

Jackson gives him a lopsided smile as he gets up and exchanges seats with Jaebum. "If you want to stop tell me" he says as he pecks his husbands lips, they both know that he'd be more than willing to give him a blow job and finish with a hand job. 

Jaebum shakes negatively his head anyway. "I've started this, I'm finishing it!" he says with much confidence as he pulls Jackson towards him from his hand.

Jackson chuckles at his husband's determination, even if he is a little bit sure that's the alcohol talking. 

With Jaebum's help Jackson takes a seat on the older male's member and he beats the instinct to joke that, that is the second pole he rides for the night, he is not sure Jaebum's intoxicated brain will catch on fast enough. 

In this position he knows that he is most in control, cause yeah okay, Jaebum is strong but not moving sixty five kilos repetitively, strong. He's a fire fighter not a superhero. 

So he takes the rhythm on his hands and leaves the strength and positioning to his husband. It's not the most easy way they've tried by far but its enough to help them reach their climax, Jackson with Jaebum's hands help around his cock.   
As much of a fantasy it is to come untouched its also pretty hard and almost impossible at their age. 

He briefly remembers that one time he came untouched while he was reverse cow-boying Jaebum at dirty bathroom stall in Ohio at an underground metal band concert; back when Jaebum was going through his metal phase.

He is brought back to the present as he feels himself climax, a low growl of a moan coming out of his throat laced with Jaebum's name, his head thrown back. 

He feels Jaebum hugging him close, in a probable try not to let Jackson fall back. He barely registers Jaebum's own moan, deep and satisfied. 

They stay cradled like that for a while, relaxing and catching their breathes to be able to reach their lost composure and go back outside to their -probably wondering where they got lost- company.

It's as he starts to get up from his husband's lap that he realizes he is rather empty. No sticky liquid filling his insides so to speak and he frowns a little bit confused. 

There is no sticky liquid on the floor as well and Jackson's stomach drops cause that could only mean they stained the dress and if its true, god he'll kill Jaebum so much. 

Frowning eyes turn to find a lopsided peaceful smile on his husbands face and honestly he can't stay mad at the idiot even if they cant resell the dress. 

"Come on sleepy head, we have to go back now, no bed to sleep on here" Jackson chuckles as he pass one hand through his husbands wet from sweat hair and fluffs them up.

Jaebum whines like the young child he turns into after he is spent. 

Jackson just laughs at his antics as he turns over to his bag, forgotten on top of the flush lid, and takes out the pair of jeans he'll wear, he decides that if the zipper is really stuck he can find a way to wear it as a shirt instead, going commando in jeans is way easier than going commando in a dress. 

He flinches slightly when he feels hand and paper at his bottom and gains a hushed laughter from Jaebum. 

"Jizz or no jizz you should clean up before getting in those jeans honey" Jaebum laughs at him and Jackson just turns a soft hue of red. 

"You stained the dress, didn't you?" Jackson asks instead, trying to solve the mystery that isn't really there.

Jaebum laughs guiltily "It wasn't on purpose, we both know I tend to lose my target when I feel too good and this was a weird position. Plus I also hit the door behind you so there's that too" he explains thoroughly and the slightly younger male wonders if his husband has sobered up. 

"It's okay, if we get the zipper unstuck we can just put it in the trophy box anyway" Jaebum continues as he gives Jackson the okay to put on his pants and take the time to clean himself and probably the door as well. 

Jackson nods a bit sad he won't get his money for a dress he wore only once back and then it clicks to him and asks "What treasure box?" 

Jaebum smirks, like he is extremely happy he knows about something Jackson doesn't, like that is a secret well kept and probably it is. 

"Yah Im Jaebum, why you keeping secrets from me?" Jackson shouts incredulously not caring who might listen. 

"I'll show you at home" is all Jaebum says as he stands up, ready to go back out to the real world.

He turns Jackson around who is completely perplexed with the new informations of his husband keeping a secret from him and tries one more time to lower the zipper. There's still some resistance but a minute later the zipper gives up and starts lowering and Jaebum chuckles. "Next time any zipper is stuck in the house we fuck, it seems to do the trick" he jokes and is slightly welcomed surprise when Jackson doesn't give him any sassy reply and he can see his husbands ears turn a red hue. 

Im Jaebum guesses he won this round. 

When they walked back outside, dress successfully inside the bag keeping company to one pair of spoiled underwear, no one seems to know they were missing. There is less people than when they walked into the space and their company seems rather shortened with couple of people. 

Bambam and stranger danger are missing, as Brian informs them they were kicked out the club for having sex on the dance floor. 

Mark and Jinyoung had to go almost an hour after they reached the club because Jinyoung's mum called that their little girl got a called and asked for her fathers. 

Jae was a missing case, Brian tried to call him but he guesses he wouldn't be able to hear his phone in this mess and about them honestly Brian apologises he totally forgot about them with all the Bambam ruckus going around. 

Jackson and Jaebum faked hurt for about a minute and then just hugged Brian and told him everything's fine. They were buying ice cream and with a smile on everyone's face the bachelor was saved. 

After all, ice cream saves everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so happy i actually wrote the sequel from the previous one, maybe if we are lucky enough we'll get to see what's on the treasure box in the future ;)  
comments are always welcome~   
thank you for reading :)


End file.
